The present invention relates to a new and distinct Persimmon plant, botanically known as Diospyros virginiana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘JN5’.
The new Persimmon plant originated from an open-pollination in Belvidere, Tenn. of an unidentified selection of Diospyros virginiana, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Diospyros virginiana as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Persimmon plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled nursery environment in Belvidere, Tenn. during the spring of 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Persimmon plant by bud grafting onto a seedling Persimmon rootstock in a controlled environment in Belvidere, Tenn. since the summer of 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Persimmon plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.